wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czandu/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu TELEKINEMATOGRAF. W tej samej chwili, gdy helikoptery azjatyckie, opanowawszy „Cida", pędziły z niesłychaną szybkością na wysokości kilku tysięcy metrów w kierunku wschodnim, unosząc Elę, Lecrane'a i Montluca — w małej izdebce wielkiego karawanseraju, położonego na krańcu azjatyckiej dzielnicy Warszawy, wił się na posłaniu nasz znajomy Ju, którego widzieliśmy zahipnotyzowanego i opowiadającego członkom Związku palaczów opjum o tem, co się dzieje w mieszkaniu Zniczów. Teraz, gdy dr. Chwostek poddał go wpływowi pani Iry, ukrywał się przed tymi, którym do niedawna służył za medjum do śledzenia akcji Znicza. Bał się ich, unikał, a zarazem czuł do nich odrazę i nienawiść, dziką żądzę przeszkodzenia im w doprowadzeniu do skutku planów, knutych przeciwko Europie. Wprawdzie, jako maleńka śrubka w olbrzymim organizmie spisku, mało wiedział o całości planu, wypracowywanego przez kierowników tysięcy takich samych, jak on, śrub, kół i trybów, za to domyślał się dużo, a w tej sprawie, dla której sił jego użyto, widział jasno, o co przełożonym jego chodzi, i był z nią tak ściśle związany tajemniczemi nićmi ducha, że nawet wygnany z grona wtajemniczonych zgadywał, co zamierzają względem rodziny Zniczów. Gdy tajemnicze fale eteru przyniosły mu wiadomość o zamierzonem porwaniu Eli, czyhał na sposobność zawiadomienia o tem pani Iry. Zdawałoby się rzeczą prostą podążyć do jej mieszkania z ostrzeżeniem, czuł jednak, z jednej strony, strach zabobonny przed tą, której stał się niewolnikiem, z drugiej zaś — obawiał się, że nie znajdzie wiary i będzie wyśmiany, a może nawet oddany w ręce władz polskich. Pomimo to krążył w okolicy domu Znicza od świtu do późnej nocy i wreszcie dziś z rana, poznawszy panią Irę, powracającą w towarzystwie córki z nabożeństwa, odważył się rzucić im ostrzeżenie, poczem, przerażony tą śmiałością, ukrył się w tłumie. Wreszcie, nie będąc pewny, czy usłyszały jego słowa, powtórzył ten sam manewr i, przepełniony uczuciem szczęścia, wrócił do swej izdebki. W miarę wszakże upływania dnia radosna egzaltacja mijała, a miejsce jej zajmowało wciąż rosnące niewytłumaczone uczucie niepokoju. Doszło ono do tego stopnia, że, nie mogąc już wytrzymać nieznośnego naprężenia nerwów, postanowił szukać ukojenia w narkotyku makowym. Schyliwszy się, wysunął z pod tapczana skrzynkę podróżną. Po chwili na stołku obok tapczana znalazły się przyrządy do palenia opjum. Ległszy na tapczanie, otworzył maleńkie blaszane pudełko, zawierające ciemno - bronzową, prawie czarną masę, zanurzył w niej długą stalową igłę i, nabrawszy na jej koniec trochę tej lepkiej, brunatnej masy, przeniósł igłę nad płomień lampki olejnej. Pod wpływem ognia masa zaczęła skwierczyć i pęcznieć. Ju obracał ją zwolna nad płomieniem, wpatrzony w pęczniejącą kulkę chciwemi oczyma. Wreszcie zsunął rozżarzoną kulkę opium z igły w maleńki otwór fajki o długim cybuszku i pociągnął. Nagle jednak rzucił czandu i wzdrygnął się cały: Oto ujrzał wyraźnie oczyma duszy pościg w przestworzu statku powietrznego przez dwa inne, krótką walkę i ujarzmienie ściganego, a w jego kajucie — padającą bez przytomności Elę. Wił się więc teraz w bezbrzeżnym bólu na swem posłaniu. Od czasu do czasu wyrywał mu się z piersi ryk ciężko ranionego zwierzęcia. Rękoma chwytał to za bluzę na piersiach, jakby dla stłumienia tych wybuchów, to znów za krawędź tapczana, chcąc zerwać się z niego, ale niepewny jeszcze, co począć, opadał znów na posłanie. Widocznie jednak powziął wkońcu decyzję stanowczą, bo uspokoił się nagle i, choć cały drżący ze wzruszenia, stanął na podłodze, ogarnął się nieco i, schwyciwszy kapelusz, wybiegł z domu. Niebawem znalazł się przed wejściem do podziemnej kolei elektrycznej. Gwarno tu było, wesoło i rojno. Z obszernych schodów hali stacyjnej wyłaniały się tłumy świąteczne, powracające z wycieczek, drugiemi zaś schodziły i nikły pod ziemią takie same tłumy rozbawione, podążające do innych dzielnic miasta-olbrzyma. Obco i dziwnie czuł się szczupły, kosooki Ju w tej ciżbie rozbawionej. Beztroska malowała się na wszystkich twarzach, jego zaś przejmowała troska dojmująca. Ale zaciskał zęby, tłumił wzruszenie i, przeciskając się, jak wąż, pomiędzy tłumami rozbawionych warszawian, zbiegł szybko po schodach do obszernej stacji podziemnej, oświetlonej jasno snopami promieni słonecznych, spływających z lamp, rozwieszonych w górze. Pomimo tłumu podróżnych nie było tu ścisku, ani ogonków przy kupnie biletów. Wprawdzie większość podróżnych posiadała roczne lub półroczne karty na dowolną ilość przejazdów, ale i kto karty takiej nie posiadał, mógł z łatwością wykupić bilet do żądanej stacji przez wrzucenie monety do otworu jednego z licznych automatów kasowych. Zaledwie Ju nabył bilet i, przepuszczony przez turnikiet kontrolera, stanął na peronie, gdy na stację wpadł pociąg tak cicho, jakby ślizgał się po szynach, łoskot kół i zgrzyt hamulców usunięto bowiem przez zastosowanie urządzeń, odpowiednich wiekowi nie lubiącemu zgrzytów. Ju wiedział, że pociąg ten dąży do południowo-zachodniej dzielnicy miasta, inne bowiem istniało wejście dla pociągów, dążących w stronę przeciwną, bez namysłu więc wskoczył do wagonu i nie upłynęło pół minuty, a już pociąg popędził ku następnej stacji tunelem pod Wisłą. Zniczowie powrócili właśnie z przyjęcia u prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Wrócili wcześniej, niż zamierzali, gdyż pani Ira czuła się zdenerwowana i choć narazie zajęło ją liczne i świetne towarzystwo, to jednak, gdy zmrok zaczął zapadać, a niebiosa przybrały barwę blado-seledynową, uczuła nieprzezwyciężone pragnienie powrotu do domu. Zaledwie stanęli w mieszkaniu i zrzuciła z siebie płaszcz wizytowy, gdy u drzwi przedsionka rozległ się gwałtowny brzęk dzwonka. — Zapewne Chwostek — rzekł Znicz, dążąc do przedpokoju, głuchy bowiem lekarz, nie słysząc dzwonka, naciskał go mocno. Jakże się więc poseł zdziwił, ujrzawszy na progu, zamiast spodziewanego gościa, zdyszaną, drżącą postać mongolską. — Do kogo? — spytał surowo, cofając się jednocześnie, gdyż przypomniały mu się zajścia dni ostatnich. — Do pani — jęknął głosem rozpaczliwym Ju — do pani! Pani Ira, stojąca w jadalni, odwróciła na te słowa głowę i dojrzała mówiącego. — To on! — krzyknęła przerażona. — Kto taki? — zawołał poseł, puściwszy drzwi i śpiesząc zaniepokojony ku żonie. — Mongoł, którego widziałam tu dwukrotnie! — odparła głosem drżącym ze wzruszenia, oparta ręką o futrynę drzwi jadalni, bo czuła, że się chwieje na nogach. Nie zdążył jeszcze Znicz zastanowić się nad sytuacją, gdy Ju klęczał już u stóp jego małżonki i tłukł czołem o podłogę. — O pani! — jęczał głosem rozpaczliwym. — Ja mówiłem, ja ostrzegałem! Oni porwali twą córkę... Znicz, który był się pochylił, aby odepchnąć natręta, wyprostował się nagle, usłyszawszy te słowa. Pani Ira stała z szeroko rozwartemi oczyma w drzwiach, podobna do posągu, nie mogąc przemówić słowa, ani też ruszyć się z miejsca. — Podnieś się! — szepnął Znicz głosem zdławionym. — Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Bredzisz! Ju, wciąż klęcząc, podniósł ręce do góry, jakby prosząc o zmiłowanie. Był blady, wargi krzywiły mu się w skurczu nerwowym, palce u rąk to krzywiły się, jak szpony, to prostowały sztywno, a skośne oczy utkwił w pani Irze. — O pani! — zawołał namiętnie. — Ja mówię prawdę. Oczy moje widziały wszystko... Na niebie, tam, gdzie słońce zachodzi, dwa samoloty nasze goniły trzeci, w którym było dwóch mężczyzn i wasza córka. Dopędziły go, związały, chciał się wyrwać. Nie mógł... Porwali... O pani, ostrzegałem... Na dźwięk tych słów urywanych, wydobywających się ciężko w łamanej polszczyźnie z piersi Azjaty, Znicz spojrzał przerażony na żonę. Spodziewał się okrzyku rozpaczy, a tymczasem zdumiony ujrzał, że stoi wciąż nieruchoma w drzwiach jadalni, utkwiwszy wzrok w mówiącego. I odrazu stanął mu przed oczyma dr. Chwostek, trzymający suchą swą rękę na jej białej dłoni i pytający, co widzi we śnie hipnotycznym. A pani Ira wciąż stała, jak posąg, jakby nasłuchując jeszcze słów słyszanych. Wreszcie z ust jej wyrwało się ciche pytanie: — A córka, a oni?... Na ten rozkaz, wymówiony głosem bezdźwięcznym, a tak cichym i obcym, że zdawało się Zniczowi, iż wymówiła go nie żona, lecz, że nadlatuje zdaleka, twarz Ju przybrała wyraz kornej uległości, rysy zmiękły i przymknęły się oczy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza złowroga, poczem od klęczącej postaci doleciały słowa urywane: — Widzę, o pani... Widzę! Pędzą, jak strzała, tam wysoko, wysoko, ku nocy... Dwa samoloty, a pomiędzy niemi ten trzeci... Dwaj mężczyźni i córka twa, o pani, leżą... Nasi już tam wtargnęli... wiążą ich. Przy ostatnich słowach szarpnął gwałtownie rękoma, jakby usiłując rozerwać te więzy, o których właśnie wspominał. Nerwowa czkawka przerwała mu mowę, wyprężył się i padł na podłogę. Znicz jednak nie zważał już na to, gdyż poskoczył ku żonie i objął ją troskliwie ramieniem. — On mówi prawdę — szeptała, przymknąwszy oczy. — Tak, widzę, widzę! Lecą, porwani w noc ciemną! — poczem, oparłszy głowę na ramieniu mężowskiem, załkała cicho. Znicz poprowadził płaczącą do otomany. Pod pierwszem wrażeniem strasznej nowiny, w którą już nie wątpił, chciał biec do telefonu i zawiadomić o wszystkiem Parkera, lecz wzdrygnął się na myśl pozostawienia żony z leżącym w pobliżu niej Azjatą. Prócz nich zaś trojga w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo więcej, bo przychodnia gospodyni, usługująca codziennie Zniczom, korzystała z odpoczynku niedzielnego. Wahał się więc, co czynić, i spoglądał jeszcze bezradnie na otwarte drzwi sieni, których nie zamknął był w pośpiechu, gdy w drzwiach tych stanął dr. Chwostek i, spojrzawszy na leżącego Azjatę, pochylił sie nad nim. Głuchy lekarz zapowiedział był wprawdzie swe odwiedziny, ale Zniczowi wywietrzało to zupełnie z głowy pod wpływem wiadomości o porwaniu córki, zjawienie się więc lekarza w tej chwili krytycznej powitał okrzykiem ulgi. A dr. Chwostek, oparłszy głowę leżącego na kolanie i położywszy mu dłoń na czole, spoglądał już wzrokiem pytającym na przyjaciela. Znicz, nie odstępując od boku żony, opowiedział w krótkości o tern, co zaszło, wymawiając pomimo wzruszenia, które go ogarniało, każdy wyraz dobitnie. Dr. Chwostek spoglądał uważnie, ale spokojnie na mówiącego. Na surowej jego twarzy nie znać było zdziwienia. Gdy zaś Znicz skończył, odezwał się zwykłym sobie bezdźwięcznym głosem: — Moglibyśmy może dowiedzieć się więcej jeszcze od niego — tu wskazał głową na Mongoła — ale narazie jest zbyt wyczerpany. Rzuć mi z otomany poduszkę i zatelefonuj po ambulans. Niech go zabiorą do szpitala. Będzie tam pod moją opieką. Zatelefonuj też do Parkera, a ja tymczasem zajmę się twoją małżonką. Znicz pośpieszył wykonać zlecenie przyjaciela. Pani Ira uspokoiła się pod wpływem zabiegów dra Chwostka. Ale starcowi chodziło widocznie też o to, aby nie dręczył ją niepokój o dalsze losy córki, bo wkrótce skłoniła głowę na poduszki, pogrążona we śnie spokojnym. Pochylony na krześle obok otomany, dr. Chwostek wciąż trzymał w swej ręce białą dłoń uśpionej, wpatrując się przytem w piękną twarz z wyrazem cichego upojenia. W takiej postawie zastał go poseł, wróciwszy od telefonu, przy którym spędził kilkanaście minut, szukając Parkera po mieście. Podszedłszy do krzesła, dotknął ramienia przyjaciela. Dr. Chwostek drgnął i, zanim odwrócił głowę ku Zniczowi, podniósł dłoń uśpionej do ust swoich, poczem złożył ją delikatnie na otomanie. Posła nie zdziwił ten niemy hołd starca, wiedział bowiem, że dr. Chwostek żywi prawdziwy kult dla pani Iry. Kult ten objawiał się niejednokrotnie w sposób tak rozrzewniający, jak teraz, co przywiązywało tylko jeszcze bardziej prawe serce Znicza do starego, samotnego dziwaka. Zaledwie przyjaciele zdołali zamienić kilka słów, gdy odezwał się dzwonek windy, a po chwili lekarz ambulansowy i sanitarjusze, wysłuchawszy sprawozdania dra Chwostka i jego wskazówek, zabrali wciąż nieprzytomnego Ju do ambulansu powietrznego. Znicz towarzyszył im na dach domu, gdyż wyczekiwał niecierpliwie przybycia naczelnika policji. Parker dotrzymał słowa. Jeszcze samolot ambulansowy nie zdołał wzbić się w powietrze, gdy już na dach domu opuszczał się samolot naczelnika. Niezwykła droga, jaką wiadomość o porwaniu Eli i jej narzeczonego doszła do Zniczów, nie zdziwiła Parkera. Uważał ją za całkiem naturalną, bo jakże odległe były już owe czasy, w których albo drwiono ze zjawisk okultystycznych, albo też uważano je za sztuki zręcznych oszustów i ostrzegano przed niemi, nie posiadając organów odpowiednich dla zbadania tajemniczych objawów energji. Wszak promienie X widzimy dopiero pośrednio, gdy zamienione są na światło zwykłe przez odpowiednie ekrany, a jednak istniały i wówczas, gdy ich nie znano; wszak w dwudziestym dopiero wieku, dzięki przede wszystkiem genjalnym pracom małżonków Curie, poznano rad i wypływające z niego zjawiska, choć przecież istniały i przedtem; wszak dotychczas nie znamy istoty elektryczności, choć korzystamy z niej na każdym niemal kroku. Ileż jeszcze innych objawów energji, lekceważonych lub nieznanych przed półtora wiekiem, stało się teraz rzeczą naturalną? Do nich należał też okultyzm. Gdy świat naukowy jeszcze dziewiętnastego wieku lekceważył go ze spokojem zdumiewającym, to już na początku dwudziestego — zwłaszcza po tej wojnie straszliwej, która pchnęła ludzkość na tyle dróg nowych — nastąpił zwrot niespodziewany, prawdziwy wyścig o poznanie prawdy. Stowarzyszenia takie, jak paryski „Institut Metapsychique International", angielskie i amerykańskie „Society for Psychical Research" lub wiedeński „Parapsychisches Institut", skupiające badaczów niezmordowanych; studja umysłów tak przenikliwych i wytrwałych, jak Geley i Richet w Paryżu, Schrenck-Notzing w Monachjum, Ochorowicz w Warszawie, Czernin-Dirkenau w Wiedniu, Morselli w Medjolanie, Oliver Lodge w Londynie, William James w Nowym Yorku i tylu, tylu innych - stały się źródłem rewelacyj o skutkach ogromnych. Metapsychika, jak nazwał ów dział zjawisk tajemniczych prof. Charles Richet, albo parapsychologja, względnie parapsychofizyka, jak proponował prof. Oesterreich z Tybingi, otworzyła nowe widnokręgi, i nie pomógł opór luminarzy materjalizmu, wzdragających się uznać nowe odkrycia, jak owi uczeni koledzy Galileusza, wzdragający się spojrzeć w teleskop, aby nie stwierdzić istnienia księżyców Jowisza. Ludzkość stanęła ponad tern, co mogły stwierdzić najdokładniejsze, najżmudniejsze badania fizjologów. Mózg ludzki zbadano przy pomocy nowych środków naukowych jak najdokładniej, komórki jego, włókna nerwowe, gruczoły — słowem szczegóły najdrobniejsze, ale, gdy już, już zdawało się, że dotarto do jądra ostatniej komórki, że już nieuchwytne prawie nici aparatu mózgowego podzielono i rozklasyfikowano tak, iż utworzył się doskonały system mechaniczny — zawsze powstawała nowa luka. I choćby ta luka była tak drobna, jak niedostrzegalna nawet przez mikroskop szczelina między cząsteczkami pozornie jednolitego kryształu, to jednak okazywała się tak trudna, tak niemożliwa do zapełnienia, jak przestrzenie międzyplanetarne. I oto tajemnica tego, co kapłani i magowie Egiptu, Chaldei, Babilonu i Indyj osiągnęli byli pracą tysiącoletnią w głębi sanktuarjów świątyń swoich drogą żmudnych dociekań, ujarzmiania ciała i doskonalenia ducha, a co trzymali w tak ścisłem ukryciu wobec rzesz, nad któremi panowali, że doszło do nas tylko w ułamkach niezrozumiałych, lub pod postacią legend potwornych; to, co od narodzin chrystjanizmu napróżno usiłowały wznowić duchy buntownicze naiwnemi formułkami — zajaśniało nagle światłem zdumiewającem. Owa Cybela Maia ezoteryków starożytnych, owe Sensorium Dei Newtona, owe Światło astralne Paracelsa — stały się znów aktualne i czy to pod nazwą eteronu, czy inną, ogarnęły umysły badaczów, nie będących w stanie wytłumaczyć wszystkich zjawisk metapsychiki istnieniem fal na podobieństwo hertzowskich; fal, trafiających do mózgów, nastrojonych jednakowo, jak aparaty radjotelegraficzne, lub wydających dźwięk, jak dwie struny o jednakowym tonie, gdy się jedną z nich trąci. Prawa tej „jaźni ukrytej", o której mówił swego czasu Karol du Prel (Philosophie der Mystik), wyłaniające się z osłonek tajemnicy, stawały się coraz jaśniejsze dla genjalnych badaczów nowego zmysłu, pozwalającego ogarnąć to, czego żadne przyrządy naukowe ogarnąć nie zdołały. Przyznano — jak przewidywał Edward Schuré„Wielcy wtajemniczeni”. — transcedentalnym władzom duszy należną im godność i rolę i zorganizowano je pod kontrolą nauki. Dla ogółu wszakże były to rzeczy prawie nieznane. Ogół interesował się (tem bardziej teraz, gdy pod wpływem zupełnej beztroski ogarnęło go lenistwo ducha), tylko przejawami najjaskrawszemi tej wiedzy, o których donosiła mu prasa w rubryce wiadomości potocznych, a które przywykł już uważać za całkiem naturalne na równi ze zjawiskami radjotelegrafu, radjotelefonu, telefotografji lub telemechaniki. I Parker zatem, który przy spełnianiu obowiązków urzędowych winien był polegać tylko na danych pozytywnych, przyjął bez zdziwienia wiadomość, udzieloną mu przez Znicza, choć okoliczności, śród których nastąpiło porwanie Eli i Lecrane'a, zdawały mu się — jako szefowi policji, odpowiedzialnemu za bezpieczeństwo obywateli także na szlakach powietrznych — prawie nie do wiary. — Ależ to raport niesłychany! — zawołał, zanim poseł zdążył mu opowiedzieć wszystko o zajściach dnia tego. — Musimy ująć zbrodniarzy! Zmobilizujemy policję całej Europy! — A czy wiesz, naczelniku — mówił Znicz, oparłszy się o balustradę dachu, z poza której dolatywały echa świąteczne beztroskiego miasta-olbrzyma — co ja o tem sądzę? Parker wpatrzył się badawczo w twarz posła. — Mojem zdaniem — ciągnął Znicz, uderzywszy zlekka w balustradę dłonią, zwiniętą w pięść — ten zamach Związku palaczów opjum dowodzi, że może znajdujemy się już w przededniu wojny Azji z Europą... Naczelnik policji drgnął. — Niesłychane, niesłychane! — szeptał, pochyliwszy w zadumie głowę. A zewsząd dolatywały dźwięki muzyki i śpiewów, perlił się śmiech, tryskały w niebiosa ognie sztuczne, rozlewające potoki różnobarwnych iskierek, tysiące lamp słonecznych nasycało powietrze miasta złotym pyłem, cichy wietrzyk letni niósł woń kwiatów z kwietników, urządzonych w rogach płaszczyzny dachu. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie drugiego samolotu — ambulansu, przywożącego zamówioną przez dra Chwostka pielęgniarkę. Pani Ira spała snem głębokim. Znicz i dr. Chwostek zajęli się przy pomocy pielęgniarki przeniesieniem śpiącej do sypialni, tymczasem zaś Parker rozgospodarował się przy aparatach radjotelefonicznych, a zamówiwszy do mieszkania Zniczów naczelnika wydziału spraw wschodnich i jego pomocnika, wtajemniczonych w knowania Azjatów, jął badać posła o szczegóły zajść dnia tego. Dr. Chwostek wszedł właśnie do gabinetu, Znicz więc powtórzył obu swe obawy. — Sprawa — mówił — zakazu imigracji Azjatów będzie, jak wiecie, rozstrzygnięta już w dniach najbliższych przez parlament naszej federacji. Nie spuszczam jej z oczu i nalegam na pośpiech. Wiecie również, na jak liczne groźby narażany jestem z powodu ujawnienia działalności fanatycznego Związku palaczów opjum, która utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu o olbrzymich planach zbrojnego najścia na Europę. Ostrzegałem przed niem i dawniej, przewidując, że musi nastąpić. Nie wierzono mi, a raczej nie chciano wierzyć. Masy ogarnęła beztroska. Pewne są, że i dalej tak być musi, choć burza nadciąga. Musiałem więc niemal sam jeden wziąć na swe barki tu, na tej odwiecznej rubieży dwóch odmiennych cywilizacyj, ciężar pracy wywiadowczej i uświadamiającej Zachód. A jeżeli teraz przypominam o tem, to dlatego, że porwanie córki mej i Lecrane'a jest ściśle z akcją związane... Przy tych słowach głos mu zadrżał, ale opanował się szybko i mówił dalej: — Wizja tego Azjaty, którego nazwiska nawet nie znam... — Nazywa się Ju — przerwał głuchym głosem dr. Chwostek, w którego zapadłych oczach błyszczał zagadkowy ogień podniecenia. — Wizja Ju — powtórzył Znicz machinalnie, zajęty swemi myślami — i całe jego zachowanie się są dla mnie dowodem wystarczającym, że zamach istotnie nastąpił. — Ależ — zawołał Parker — to szaleństwo, bo czy można przypuszczać, że Europa sfederowana nie posiada dość siły, aby ukarać takie zuchwalstwo? — Zdarzały się i zdarzają — odparł Znicz — w dziejach świata czyny szalone, nieobliczalne, których następnie wypierają się rządy i stronnictwa, potępiając zupełnie szczerze ich sprawców, ale które wypływają z nastroju chwili i mogą stać się zapowiedzią wielkich przewrotów. Mieliśmy przykłady tego w przeszłości. Dzisiejszy zamach jest, być może, również taką zapowiedzią. Do czego zmierza bezpośrednio, o tem dowiemy się zapewne wkrótce, łatwo jednak domyślić się już teraz, że jest skierowany przedewszystkiem przeciwko mnie osobiście. Gdy to mówił, do gabinetu wkroczyli wezwani przez Parkera jego pomocnicy. Rzeczowa ich narada z naczelnikiem policji trwała niedługo i wnet fale elektryczne rozniosły do wszystkich stacyj Europy wschodniej wiadomość o zamachu i wezwanie do pościgu zbrodniarzy, a zawiadomiony o nim rząd Federacji europejskiej zwrócił się natychmiast, pomimo spóźnionej pory, do przedstawicieli państw azjatyckich z energicznem przedstawieniem i żądaniem niezwłocznej interwencji. * Już kończyła się krótka noc letnia i z obszernego okna gabinetu posła widać było nad uśpionem miastem-olbrzymem niebiosa, nasiąkające białością świtu. W gabinecie czuwali obok Znicza Parker i dr. Chwostek, oczekując na wiadomości ze Wschodu. Wszystkie jednak otrzymane dotychczas od rosyjskich władz policyjnych depesze brzmiały niepomyślnie. Nigdzie nie natrafiono na ślad samolotów azjatyckich, pomimo wyprawienia na zwiady policyjnych flotyl powietrznych. Znicz zachmurzony nasłuchiwał pilnie nowego dzwonka, pogrążywszy się w fotelu naprzeciwko aparatu radjotelefonicznego. Parker badał pilnie rozłożoną na biurku mapę Wschodu, bębniąc przytem niecierpliwie palcami po papierach. Jeden tylko dr. Chwostek, który, zajrzawszy do pani Iry, wrócił właśnie do gabinetu, nie zdradzał niepokoju. Nagle odezwał się znów trzeszczący dźwięk dzwonka radjotelefonu, a w górnej części szafki, w której był umieszczony, stanowiącej ciemne wgłębienie pudełkowe, błysnęło światło, ukazując obraz, na którego widok Znicz i Parker zerwali się na równe nogi. Telekinematograficzny ten obraz przedstawiał jasno oświetloną izbę drewnianej chaty typu rosyjskiego o niskim pułapie belkowanym i małych okienkach, zasłoniętych okiennicami, z ikoną w kącie i wielkim piecem. Na pierwszym planie, na długiej ławie siedzieli rzędem, zwróceni twarzami do patrzących: Lecrane, Ela i Montluc. Wszyscy troje mieli ręce skrępowane, a usta przewiązane chustkami. Obaj Francuzi siedzieli wyprostowani, jakby wyzywający, pomimo więzów, Ela natomiast przechyliła się ku przodowi, a oczy jej pełne niepokoju wpatrywały się błagalnie w ojca. Po każdej stronie więźniów widniał Mongoł w szerokim kaftanie wschodnim z obnażoną szablą w ręce i z bezmyślną twarzą siepacza, na drugim zaś planie, poza ławą i stojącym za nią stołem na krzyżakach, trzech Mongołów w wytwornych ubraniach europejskich spoglądało drwiąco na przypatrujących się temu strasznemu widokowi z odległości może kilku tysięcy kilometrów. Znicz rzucił się gwałtownym ruchem ku obrazowi, ale opamiętał się i stanął, jak wryty, a w tejże chwili poruszyły się wargi jednego z Mongołów w ubraniu europejskiem i zabrzmiał głos w aparacie radjotelefonicznym: — Wzywamy posła Znicza — mówił Azjata poprawnym językiem polskim — aby dał nam słowo, że na najbliższem posiedzeniu parlamentu Federacji europejskiej oświadczy, iż padł ofiarą mistyfikacji co do dostarczonej mu ustawy Związku palaczów opjum i że po głębszym namyśle cofa nagłość wniosku, tyczącego się zakazu imigracji azjatyckiej do Europy. W przeciwnym razie — tu wskazał na siedzących na ławie: Lecrane'a, Elę i Montluca — straceni będą w jego oczach. — Uprzedzamy przytem — dodał po chwili milczenia, jakby dla przekonania się, co za wrażenie sprawią te słowa na ojcu Eli — że wiemy już o depeszach gończych, wysłanych na Wschód, oraz do rządów państw azjatyckich i że zabiegi te na nic się nie zdadzą. Dajemy panu posłowi piętnaście minut do namysłu! Zaledwie wymówił te słowa i zanim rażony niemi Znicz zdołał odzyskać przytomność umysłu, obraz znikł tak nagle, jak się ukazał, i zdawałoby się Zniczowi, że to tylko sen potworny, gdyby nie przekleństwo, które wyrwało się z ust stojącego obok Parkera. Wielkie okno gabinetu srebrzyło się coraz bardziej białością świtu. Stojąca na biurku lampa oświetlała wyraźnie aparat radiotelefoniczny i czarną, pudełkową ramę telekinematografu. Znicz, oparty jedną ręką o fotel, drugą potarł zroszone potem czoło. Wargi mu drżały, ale z poza zębów zaciśniętych padł wyraz pełen stanowczości: — Nie! Parker zaklął ponownie i, zwróciwszy się ku dr. Chwostkowi, który, nie ruszywszy się z miejsca podczas całego tego dramatu, spoglądał teraz ciekawie na obu, zawołał gniewnie: — Oh, gdybym przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie ich znaleźć. Byłby może jeszcze czas! Jeszcze nie skończył, gdy dr. Chwostek odparł mu spokojnie, bezdźwięcznym swym głosem: — U podnóża góry Ułan daba w Ałtaju, niedaleko granicy Rzeczpospolitej Syberyjskiej. Bo chociaż i Parker zauważył, że, gdy Azjata zwracał się z groźną zapowiedzią do Znicza, Ela zdołała ruchem dolnej szczęki usunąć chustkę, zasłaniającą jej usta, i że porusza wargami, to jednak tylko dr. Chwostek wyczytał z tego niemego ruchu warg wyrazy, pozwalające mu teraz odpowiedzieć na okrzyk Parkera. Naczelnika policji zdumiała w pierwszej chwili szybka odpowiedź lekarza, wnet jednak przypomniał sobie ruch warg córki Znicza i domyślił się wszystkiego. Nie bacząc więc już, czy i tę depeszę przejmą Palacze opjum i czy zdoła zapobiec katastrofie w odległym zakątku górskim, siadł u przyrządu radjotelefonicznego i zawiadomił władze syberyjskie o miejscu pobytu jeńców i o groźbie Azjatów. Znicz, otrząsnąwszy się z ciężkiej zadumy, patrzał szeroko rozwartemi oczyma na telefonującego przyjaciela, a gdy Parker skończył, spojrzał machinalnie na zegar. Zaledwie dwanaście minut upłynęło od zniknięcia okropnego obrazu, bo w chwili, gdy znikł, zegar wybijał godzinę trzecią, co słyszał podświadomie, całą myślą znajdując się przy córce. — Już tylko trzy minuty — pomyślał, a patrzący teraz na niego dr. Chwostek powtórzył tę myśl głośno: — Tak, jeszcze tylko trzy minuty! — gdy zaś Znicz spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pytającym, dodał: — Zresztą, to nie gra roli. Wiem, że nie ustąpisz. A mówił to takim głosem, jakby los Eli i jej towarzyszów był mu całkiem obojętny. Znicz odczuł to i szepnął głosem smutnym: — Córka! W wyrazie tym jednak brzmiał raczej wyrzut pod adresem lekarza i pragnienie współczucia, niż chęć wywołania dyskusji, co do odpowiedzi, jaką ma dać Azjatom za parę minut, bo już odruchowy wykrzyknik jego zaraz po zniknięciu obrazu dowodził wymownie, że gotów jest poświęcić wszystko dla sprawy. Dr. Chwostek odparł głosem pewnym: — Nie ruszą... Dalszą rozmowę przerwał Parker. — Zaledwie parę minut pozostaje — mówił szybko. — Władze syberyjskie zaczęły już niewątpliwie poszukiwania. Należy więc koniecznie przedłużyć rozmowę z Azjatami, aby zyskać na czasie. Ale Znicz milczał. Słowa Parkera trafiły w próżnię, bo i dr. Chwostek, zapatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń, zdawał się ich nie słyszeć i powtórzył spokojnie: — Nie ruszą... Parker spoglądał osłupiały. W tejże chwili zaskrzeczał dzwonek, błysnęło światło i w głębi czarnej ramy pudełkowej zjawił się znów okrutny obraz. — Piętnaście minut minęło — mówił Azjata w europejskiem ubraniu, stojący wprost za Elą. — Czekamy odpowiedzi. Znicz wyprężył się. Dławiło go wzruszenie. Wpił chciwie oczy w jedynaczkę, jakby pragnąc jeszcze wrazić sobie obraz jej w pamięć. A Ela spoglądała na niego błagalnie. Piersi jej podnosiły się i opadały szybko. Przechyliła się jeszcze bardziej ku ojcu. Znicz nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać tego widoku. Czuł, że słabnie, szybko więc, ale głosem pewnym i donośnym odparł: — Nie! Na twarzy przemawiającego Azjaty odmalowało się uczucie zawodu i wściekłości. Sekundę jeszcze czekał, poczem wyrzucił z gardła krótki rozkaz i dał znak ręką. Mongoł, stojący po stronie Lecrane’a, podniósł szablę do ciosu... Znicz zbladł śmiertelnie, a Parker pobiegł z przekleństwem na ustach ku obrazowi, wygrażając pięścią. Tylko dr. Chwostek nie ruszał się, jak martwy, ze swego miejsca. W tejże chwili stała się rzecz dziwna: Z poza pleców Lecrane'a wysunęła się ręka jego i, trzymając niewielki przedmiot, skierowała go błyskawicznie ku Mongołowi, wznoszącemu szablę do ciosu. Rozległo się ciche klaśnięcie i Mongoł, jak piorunem rażony, padł na podłogę. — Pistolet pneumatyczny! — zawołał Parker. Ale już Lecrane zerwał się z ławy i, odwróciwszy się ku oszołomionym Azjatom za stołem, raził ich z szaloną szybkością i pewnością ręki, jednocześnie zaś Montluc schylił nagle głowę i potężnem jej uderzeniem przewrócił na siebie stojącego po jego stronic Azjatę z szablą, a otrząsnąwszy się z tego ciężaru, przywalił go swem ciałem i uchwycił zębami za uzbrojoną rękę. Osłupieni widzowie niespodziewanej walki dostrzegli jeszcze, że i Ela zrywa się z ławy, biegnie ku nim, słania się i pada, poczem wszystko znikło, jak sen, i przed oczyma ich widniała tylko czarna rama, a w jej głębi matowa tafla, w której odbijało się już światło nastającego dnia. W gabinecie słychać było tylko szybkie, gwałtowne oddechy Znicza i Parkera. Ciszę przerwał znów bezdźwięczny głos dra Chwostka: — Zawiadomić władze nasze. Niech śpieszą na spotkanie! Wyrzekłszy te słowa, podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł z gabinetu. Nie upłynęło jeszcze godziny, a już w parkach lotniczych Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej wszczął się ruch niezwykły, i wnet cała eskadra samolotów wojennych poszybowała na wschód całym pędem swych maszyn, zawiadamiając po drodze władze rosyjskie o celu podróży.